


[PODFIC] Apastron

by softspoken (onetiredboy)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetiredboy/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: 'Nureyev,I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.I guess I just need to get some stuff off my chest. It’s easier when I know you’re never gonna’ read this.'Juno writes letters to Nureyev, sure Nureyev will never see them....Except of course he does.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 5





	[PODFIC] Apastron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pholo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pholo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apastron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539071) by [Pholo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pholo/pseuds/Pholo). 



Apastron is a great TPP fic. This is my first podfic. I had a lot of fun with recording it and editing in sound effects, but due to COVID-19 my uni's recording studio is shut down and I had to make use with phone headphones. Chapter 1 has worse audio quality, chapter 2 has close to perfect audio quality minus a few bumps. But hopefully I get to do more of these soon and in much better quality! 

Note: If it buffers, you can download the mp3.

You can listen to the [whole thing here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1l7QQsvsZ48a2_aldozN1R-U2_vcAdO4P/view?usp=sharing) (mp3) [1hr 5mins]. **I had to make this vers. an mp3, so it's a bit lower quality.** (Not as bad as I thought it would be tho).

But if that's a bit much all in one go:

You can listen to [chapter one here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n-JkEWCxlq2xA_g4m3AN2ZAjC9U28vy5/view?usp=sharing) (wav) [24mins]

And [chapter two here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M30CabhjXUGtQf4zVxcmD0dUXwV5EhFg/view?usp=sharing) (wav) [41mins]

If you like anything, please comment!

P.S: Sorry in advance for my attempt at a Nureyev voice.


End file.
